


Match

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker





	Match

It isn't until they have returned to the Library that John Reese notices that the unknown liquid that the Number had doused him with is steadily eating holes in his woolen trousers.

"Crap!" It's his favorite suit and there's another matter, what he's wearing underneath. It can't be helped, he decides, kicking off his boots and pushing down the smoking fabric that had garnered more than one appreciative look from Finch.

Speaking of Finch.

The mysterious, dandefied little bookwork is staring unabashedly at John's underwear.

Well, perhaps the term ''dainties' is more appropriate. Or silken, beribboned panties is more descriptive? In either case it's only John's decades of training that holds him in place, hands loose at his side instead of covering the gorgeous lace panel that shimmers sweetly over his cock and balls.

"Sometimes a guy just....just wants to mix things up a little," John explains, no - pleads, his cheeks blushing and his eyes downturned.

"I know what you mean."

Finch is right in front of him now and how did he get there without a sound? John shakes his head. "No. You don't."

He hears a rustling sound a and a tiny grunt of exertion; Finch's pinstriped trousers puddle against his ankles.

"Harold?" he chokes, finally raising his eyes to watch Finch's forefinger trace the jaunty little bow above John package.

Close enough now that John can feel the heat from his skin, Harold completes his thought.

"How extraordinary it is, Mr. Reese, that we match."


End file.
